Lost Battle
by Hinata HyuUchiha
Summary: After almost loosing a battle for a teleportation scroll, Sasuke uses it in the middle of their mission to go back to Konoha. Unfortunately he and Hinata were not transported to Konoha...but to Jump City, coming across the suspicious Teen titans. Well, at least Beast Boy and Terra tried to help them get back home. (Pre-skip Sasuhina and Bbterra with some BBhina and Sasuterra)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Desperate situation

It was a seemingly a normal day with plenty of sunshine and no clouds in the sky. Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga have been assigned a B-rank mission of retrieving a teleportation scroll that had been lost somewhere in the deserts of Sunagakure and since some of the shinobi that had been after the scroll were still roaming the deserts for it, their mission had been switched from 'C' to 'B'.

It has been 2 hours since they arrived in the land of sand and Sasuke began to feel restless.

"Have you found anything yet?" he said, refraining himself from growling his question at the rather fidgety girl.

He wasn't very fond of pushy girls but he also didn't like stammering girls either. But at least she wasn't as loud and noisy as Sakura or Ino.

Hinata glanced at him, her Byakugan still active. "I…think…I found it. I see a large aura of chakra about 2 km from here," she spoke, slightly out of breath from the constant running they did.

Sasuke simply sped up, eager to get done with this mission already. He wasn't made for 'C' or 'D' missions.

He needed S-ranked mission if he were to become stronger and kill his brother.

"W-wait," Hinata called and struggled to catch up to him.

It didn't take them long to reach the area Hinata spoke of and the scroll had been buried under the sand behind a large rock that had been jutting out from beneath.

Sasuke had just grabbed it…when she sensed a large amount of chakra approaching them and she had just enough time turn her head. "S-sasuke-"

Her eyes widened to see that Sasuke had already punched the foreign shinobi in his face.

"Behind you!" he shouted and the heiress turned to see a kunai approaching her and she ducked before slamming her palm into the other's chest, causing him to trip backwards.

Unfortunately both thugs were not easily defeated and Sasuke and Hinata's situation worsened when both saw them revealing explosive tags beneath their clothes.

Sasuke's enemy started making hand signs to detonate the bombs and he saw only one way out – he opened the scroll and performed the hand signs imprinted – the last instruction on the scroll being the word of the location they would want to be teleported to.

Hinata took a step back…when she saw from the corner of her eye that a 3rd ninja approached from the right of Sasuke, him being too absorbed in completing the jutsu to notice.

The prodigy had just finished the last sign and opened his mouth to mutter the word 'Konohagakure', when Hinata interrupted him in panic.

"Jump!"

Sasuke whipped his head towards her but all he saw was a blinding white light as it engulfed them.

Their situation got worse, the longer the battle dragged on.

Plasmus and Cinderblock make actually a good team…too bad they were the enemy.

"Don't let Plasmus get a hit on you!" Robin shouted, flipping out of the way of an approaching light post.

Too bad Cyborg was too fixed on Cinderblock and before he could shoot his cannon, pink goo slammed at him from behind, successfully disabling his cannon and sticking him to the asphalt.

Raven used her magic to lift the light post and propel it towards Plasmus as he shot two more globs of goo at Robin this time. Unfortunately, the light post simply sank into his pudding-like skin before shooting it simply out, knocking Raven to the ground.

Starfire approached from above, shooting several starbolts at Plasmus' attacks before being taken by surprise as a car suddenly slammed into her. Robin took out several explosive discs and threw them towards Cinderblock, successfully getting his attention.

Using this distraction, Terra and Beast Boy approached from the air, the sixth titan directing the shape-shifter on a floating rock. The changeling leaped off the rock. "Rock on!" he called with a grin, morphing into an elephant and Terra used her powers to split the ground under Cinderblock in two. The giant tried to escape the fissure but the elephant that slammed against him only accelerated his fall, leaving only Plasmus behind.

Beast Boy appeared from the fissure as a falcon, seeing that his determined leader was already fighting Plasmus. He morphed back to human and both he and Terra were about to assist him…when a bright light shone in the distance. And as soon as it appeared, it vanished.

"Dude, did you see that?" he asked.

"Yeah. Do you know what that could be?" Terra answered with a cocked head before both grinned at the same time, having the same idea.

Aliens!

And not just any aliens but Martians!

Both energetic Titans called to Robin who seemingly had the situation under control as Plasmus fell onto his back. "We'll be right back!"

They had to walk a few crossroads and with the excellent sight of an eagle, the green Titan quickly made out 2 figures that were in a dead end.

"Wonder if they are Martians?" Terra asked excitedly as they hurried inside the dead end and the shape-shifter chuckled.

"I actually wonder if those Martians are really green. At least then I wouldn't be the only one stuck with this color," he joked, even though he secretly felt bad about his look.

"Hey, I gotta warn you. I like green guys. You might get competition," Terra teased, lightly punching him and he blushed a bit while snickering.

But when they reached the end, they stopped immediately with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"Terra? They don't really look like Martians."

"They're humans, Beast Boy," Terra commented and both leaned a bit closer.

An indigo-haired girl and raven-haired boy lay on the asphalt next to each other, unconscious.

"How did they get here? And what happened to them?" Terra wondered aloud and Beast Boy presented her with a theory.

"Don't you see? This is just like those sci-fi movies on TV. They come from the future," he said, changing his voice a little to sound more dramatic.

Terra gave him a skeptical look. "I'm not sure…"

"Look at their clothes. I don't think you'll find something like this anywhere in Jump City – or anywhere at all actually," Beast Boy continued to prove his theory and Terra let out a sigh.

"How about we first bring them to the tower? Maybe they get to themselves when they get enough rest," Terra suggested and the changeling nodded.

Beast Boy morphed into Pterodactyl and picked up the short-haired girl with his talons before lifting into the air while Terra simply lifted the ground under the raven-haired boy and transported him in this way while she floated on a rock herself.

Seeing that the scene of battle was empty, neither enemy nor friend being present, Terra and Beast Boy decided to head for the Tower themselves.

After arriving, they placed them in the infirmary, leaving them to rest and had just exited the room when faced with 4 angry pair of eyes.

"Where have you been?" Raven growled in a low voice.

"We almost lost because of you!" Robin boomed before Terra and Beast Boy placed a finger on their lips.

"Shhh!"

"Seriously?" Cyborg cried in disbelief.

"What the-"

"They're resting! You gotta be quiet!" both said at the same time.

"I do not understand. Who is 'they'?" Starfire asked.

"We found them in an alley. They were knocked out," Beast Boy spoke in a low voice before opening the door to the infirmary, everyone entering with curiosity.

They saw that both were still in dreamland…unaware what they exactly dreamed about.

"Itachi! Where are mother and father?" Sasuke asked, cold fear gripping him before Itachi turned to look at him with his Sharingan, the bloodlust clearly visible in his eyes.

"Give up, Hinata. I see you're suffering because of the main branch of the Hyuuga clan," Neji spoke and Hinata, despite the pain, managed to smile.

"No, Neji! You are the one suffering from the Clan – from being a branch member," she gasped before Neji lashed out at her with an angry growl, going in for the final blow.

But this time, nobody interfered to stop him…

Both snapped open their eyes at the same time, Sasuke sitting up immediately from the shock of his nightmare.

"Stay back!" Raven said suddenly, her hands covered in black.

"What? Why?" Robin asked confused.

"Robin! Look at their eyes! They are no normal humans," she said and after closer inspection, Robin noticed that the girl's eyes were pupil less and had veins bulging out of their sides of her eyes. And the boy had crimson eyes, a strange pattern visible inside.

Sasuke's breaths and beating heart slowly calmed and he took in his surrounding.

This wasn't Konoha!

Hinata must have sent them somewhere else when she told him to jump.

"S-sasuke?" he heard her worried voice and he shifted his view to the people in the room before resting on the indigo-haired girl with the cape and fixed a hateful glare at her.

He wasn't in the mood to fight! He had to get back to Konoha!

Raven took a step back after sensing the amount of hatred directed at them. "This boy…he's not one to mess with," she mumbled and Cyborg turned to her.

"What do you mean? You ok?"

"Nothing's ok if you get on his bad side. I sense a lot of negative energy coming from him…and a lot of power. He's a dangerous one," she whispered.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at them. Were they planning something with them? Were they enemies?

Well, they weren't shinobi, that was certain.

"Where am I?" he growled.

"What did he say?" Robin asked, not understanding Japanese.

"I may know of a way-" Starfire started, wanting to suggest to use lip contact to learn his language as being a Tamaranian enabled this.

"On it!" Cyborg called, interrupting the alien as his forearm began glowing.

Thinking this was some form of jutsu, Saskue tried one last time to use words before deciding to attack. "Were am I?" she shouted and Hinata flinched.

"I…think…they don't understand us, Sasuke," she mumbled, not liking him raising his voice.

'Where am I?' came the recorded voice of him, in English and Sasuke raised a confused eyebrow.

How did they change his voice? Was this a genjutsu?

Sasuke decided to act and stood on his bed before pulling out a kunai from his pouch, alarming all in the room.

"Jump!"

Sasuke froze – this wasn't Hinata saying this time. It was that hooded girl and he gave her a questioning look.

"You're…in…Jump…City," Raven spoke slowly and Hinata slowly mouthed the words.

Sasuke couldn't take all this confusion anymore and leaped off the bed. Seeing the sudden movement, 4 of the Titans readied for battle, weapons drawn.

Sasuke was unmoving for a second and turned his head to the window before his eyes widened, seeing the tall metal buildings stretch towards the sky.

He ignored the others and looked out of the window, Hinata reluctantly following him before he spoke in a slightly shaky voice.

"Hinata…"

A city with tall buildings stretched across the horizon, separated by a body of water.

This was Jump – Jump City!

"When you said 'jump', we were teleported…to another dimension!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Searching for home

Hinata's eyes widened at the Uchiha's words. "A-another…dimension?"

Sasuke turned away from the unfortunate sight in silent anger, fixing his still hateful stare at the 4 heroes before he threw the kunai into the hooded girl's direction.

Raven didn't even need to move to stop the kunai mid-flight before sending it back towards him and Sasuke blocked it with another kunai.

"Hinata!" he growled and from the tone in his voice, she knew they were strong enemies and she readied herself, palm facing them.

"Guys, don't you think you're taking this a bit too seriously? They don't understand what we're saying. That's all!" Beast Boy spoke up, trying to ease the tension in the air but unfortunately hit deaf ears.

"He just attacked us!" Raven retorted, narrowing her eyes at the two teens. She sensed a strange energy from them and the energy began concentrating in their hands.

What was this?

Who were they?

Sasuke started making hand signs. "Cover me!" he growled and Hinata charged at the half- robot with an energy loaded hand.

Raven let a vase and a drawer fly towards her but the girl merely smashed through and hit Cyborg on his chest as he aimed his cannon at her, causing him to trip.

Sparks began to fly from his cannon.

"I-I can't move. She messed up my internals somehow," the half-robot groaned, trying to get his internals working.

"Fireball jutsu!"

The boy suddenly blew out of his mouth and a fireball shot at them and Hinata jumped aside in order not to be hit.

Just before it hit the Titans, the wall on the side ripped apart and floated in front of them, shielding them.

"Calm down! We…just want…to talk," Terra said, her glowing hand pointed towards them. "We are not your enemy."

What was she saying?

Sasuke didn't care anymore – maybe they had placed them in some sort of genjutsu and they were still fighting those shinobi. He did another set of hand signs but Robin decided to interfere and threw a disc at him.

Sasuke jumped backwards before a bright light filled the room. He saw his chance and tried to use the scroll to get home…but it wasn't there. "The scroll-"

He heard an angry growl, very close to him and managed to block the staff aimed for his face with his arm.

"Where do you come from?" Robin growled, pulling out another disc and Sasuke smirked.

"Is that all?" he said smugly before managing to punch the Boy Wonder, sending him flying.

Too bad that he had thrown the disc beforehand, so Sasuke only had time to warn Hinata, leaping towards her and escaping out of the hole in the wall that Terra made.

The bright light gradually vanished, and the 4 Titans readied for another round…only to see that they were gone – along with Beast Boy and Terra.

"Seriously? Somebody gotta give Beast Boy and Terra a time out," Raven growled, her glow from her hands fading.

Robin stepped forward to the half-robot who gradually got his systems working again, mostly. "Cyborg, can you install a translation system in our communicators?" he asked and received a confused look. "They didn't look really…like enemies. More like…lost. They said they wanted to get home, right?"

Cyborg nodded and smiled gradually. "Leave it to me."

"And what will we do?" Starfire asked worried. "Terra and-"

"We'll try to find out as much as we can about them. The more we know, the less likely it will come to a fight," he reasoned and Raven sighed.

She just hoped he was right.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Hinata were dashing from one street to the next, trying to find the scroll that summoned them here.

Could it be that…those 6 people had it?

Every street looked just like the other and even with Hinata's Byakugan it was pointless.

"We have to find the scroll! Or we'll never get back home!" he huffed in anger and Hinata glanced at him in worry…before they noticed a large shadow spreading over them.

They glanced over their shoulder…to see the blonde-haired girl and a green hawk floating towards them and they took a step back before deciding to fight.

They couldn't run away.

The hawk turned into a green boy, dropping to the ground and the girl stepped off her rock and Sasuke narrowed his Sharingan at them.

There was no way he would lose against them!

"Easy there, guys!" Terra put on a smile, hands held out in front of her to show she was harmless.

Unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't impressed and this time took out his windmill shuriken and it pleased him to see their alarmed expression.

"Okay…I think he's even more untrusting than Raven," Terra spoke before her hands glowed yellow again.

Hinata glanced from the girl to Sasuke before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke…wait!"

He glanced at her and scoffed before she took slow steps forward and Sasuke was forced to stop or risk hurting her.

"Dude, I think she got you," Beast Boy smiled and approached the girl before slowly, awkwardly holding out his hand to her, tempting Sasuke to slice him in half.

Hinata cocked her head for a moment and smiled a little. Seeing the smile, the changeling decided to introduce himself.

"I'm…Beast…Boy! Beeeaast Boo-"

He stopped in shock, feeling her hand wrap around his and lightly shaking it.

"I'm Hinata…Hyuga," she smiled with a light blush on her face.

The green titan murmured the words to himself before his smile seemed to grow wider. "So I guess you're really in the wrong place," he grinned…and Hinata strangely felt drawn to that cheery smile.

"I'm Terra. And you are?" she asked, pointing at Sasuke but received only a scoff as an answer and she sighed." Where do you come from?" Terra asked, guessing by Hinata's name that they must come somewhere from Asia.

Sasuke turned away, already losing his patience. "Hinata, don't waste time," he muttered but she decided to try her luck in guessing what they were asking them.

"We want…to get back home. We come from…Konohagakure," she told them and saw them giving her a puzzled expression. "Ko-no-ha…" she muttered slowly and they blinked at her.

"Konoha?" both said at the same time, and Sasuke whipped his head around before grabbing Hinata by her arm.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to sell us out to the enemy?" he shouted furiously and Hinata visibly flinched from his outburst.

"B-but…Sasuke-"  
"They were attacking us!" he continued and the shy girl shut her eyes before Beast Boy decided to step in.

"Dude, cool off! We're not gonna hurt you!"

But Sasuke fixed an angry glare at him before preparing to throw his windmill shuriken and Terra held out her glowing hand, as if challenging him to throw it.

"I haven't heard of this place before but maybe you could tell us how you ended up here?" she asked but Sasuke didn't make a move. "I don't want to hurt you," she continued, fisting her hand in case he decided to throw that thing.

A moment of silence and Hinata realized that they were really not intending to hurt them – if they wanted to, they had already done so.

"We came here…after Sasuke opened a teleportation scroll," Hinata mumbled and Sasuke snapped his head in her direction, giving her a threatening glare. "They don't look like they want to hurt us, Sasuke. They…didn't attack us," she smiled before repeating her previous sentence slower. "Scroll…" she repeated and made motions with her hands as if holding the handles of a double door and opening it.

"Uh…are you looking for a door? Like a building?" Beast Boy guessed but Hinata shook her head when he made motions with his hands of a roof.

This time, she pretended to write something after opening it.

"A book?" Terra guessed and pretended to flip pages but she shook her head again before Hinata made a random hand sign to indicate performing a jutsu and Sasuke was about to leave before the changeling snapped his fingers.

"Hey, I know. It's just like in those martial arts video games. I beat Cyborg in one of those once. It's a scroll, right?" he grinned, mimicking Hinata and she slowly nodded her head.

Wait…but that meant…that those two must be…

"Are you telling me that you are real NINJAS?" he cried in excitement and Terra blinked in surprise.

"N-Ninjas? For real?"

Beast Boy could barely hold in his excitement. "Man, I thought ninjas were legends! I've played every single ninja game that came out on the Gamestation. Please, teach me how to do all those cool moves! I wanna get those hand signs down. I'd do anything," he almost pleaded and Sasuke cringed at that sight.

Why did this green boy remind him so much of Naruto?

"Shut up!" he muttered under his breath before Terra placed a hand on the changeling's shoulder. "We might not know where this…Konoha is, but we could show you where we found you," she smiled and started walking.

Did she know where Konoha was?

Sasuke ignored Beast Boy and followed the girl before Hinata did the same. Beast Boy frowned, not liking to be ignored and morphed into a Bloodhound and chasing after them and purposefully looking at Sasuke when passing him.

This guy thinks he's hot stuff. Well, let's see about that!

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance – so he can morph into animals. So what? What's there to brag about?

This was definitely another Naruto he got stuck with…

They came up to a dead end and when they reached the end, Terra pointed on the ground in front of her.

"Here is where we found you," she said before pointing at them and it didn't take a genius to know that she was talking about them.

But there was no sign of the scroll.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bonds

Sasuke's hands clenched to fists, seeing them point at the bare asphalt.

Was this some kind of joke?

He needed the scroll and those two kids were just in their way. If they couldn't help them, then he was maybe better off without them. "Let's get going! I don't have all day," he growled to the Hyuga and Terra gave him a disapproving look.

He really needs to know how to let loose!

"B-But, Sasuke, we don't know where to look for the scroll," she protested, keeping her voice low.

"And you think they can find it? They don't even know that we were Shinobi," Sasuke mocked before starting to walk away, expecting Hinata to follow.

Terra and Beast Boy shot him a disapproving look before the shape-shifter turned to the Byakugan user.

"Forget about him! He probably doesn't know where he even lost it," he chuckled and she glanced at him in worry who still seemed to want to find the scroll on his own since he hadn't turned around. "Hey, Hinata! If you want, you can hang out around our place. I don't think you can afford any hotel, right?"

Terra helped with the translation until a look of understanding crossed Hinata's face. "You know what? How about you have some fun while you're in Jump?" the sixth Titan suggested and Beast Boy quickly agreed before both took hold of her hands and the girl felt a little uncomfortable at all the closeness.

"I-I…don't think…I understand what you're saying," Hinata mumbled and Sasuke watched her from the corner of his eyes, hearing her nervousness.

"Just trust us," Terra smiled and they began pulling her along and Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

He couldn't just leave her alone! What if they were kidnapping her?

He let out a sigh before following the 3.

It didn't take very long until the blonde-haired girl and the green boy stopped…at an amusement park.

"The perfect place for some fun and to loosen up a bit," Terra grinned. "Your friend needs some of these rides."

Hinata only cocked her head before they nudged her forward and she complied. Her eyes took in bright and colorful lights and the strange structures that turned, bobbed or swayed.

This place somehow reminded her a little of the few festivals Konoha would hold and she lowered her head.

She was beginning to feel homesick already.

"So what ride do you want to try first?"

Hinata looked up to see the changeling smiling at her – and she realized how much she missed Naruto's smile.

She gave a weak smile back, not sure how to answer what she didn't understand.

"How about that one?" Terra suggested and pointed to the Ferris wheel and Hinata visibly admired its size as it stretched into the evening sky.

"I think that's a 'yes.' I mean who doesn't like some romantic view," the changeling smirked, glancing at Terra and she giggled a little.

"I think you forgot that she doesn't really have a date with her."

"Says who? Mr. 'Too Cool' kept following her all the way here," Beast Boy grinned, pointing behind himself and Terra saw Sasuke turning away from them, pretending to look at a cotton candy stand.

"Then be my guest."

The shape-shifter pulled the confused girl by her hand before reaching the cabin of the Ferris Wheel and opened the door for her.

Did…she have to go in there?

She gave a confused look towards the shape-shifter.

"Come on! It's gonna be fun!" he smiled at her to reassure her and as an answer she nodded her head lightly.

Suddenly his communicator began ringing and he pulled it out of his belt.

"What's up, Robin?"

"It's Plasmus! Come to the museum!" Robin's voice replied before his device turned off.

"Trouble," he told his teammate and her look turned serious before both turned away. "Wait here, until we get back. It won't-"

"Let us come with you," Hinata said, determination leaking into her voice and the two Titans looked at her in confusion before she activated her Byakugan and smiled at them.

"You want to help us? Uh…sure, why not," Terra mumbled but returned her smile afterwards.

"Why do you want to help them?" Sasuke growled as he stopped in his tracks further away before the two Titans passed him, Hinata following them before turning towards Sasuke for a moment.

"Because they are comrades."

Sasuke sighed in defeat before following them.

At least he might get some training done before going home.

They soon arrived at the site of the battle and it seemed they arrived on time as Plasmus managed to get a hit at Starfire who was in collision course with Cyborg when he threw a car.

He lifted another one when Terra stopped him by ripping off a piece of asphalt and flinging it at him, knocking him backwards. But being sturdy, he morphed back from the puddle he had turned into and shot 3 globs of goo at the new arrivals and they scattered to evade.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, deciding to end this nuisance quickly after seeing that Hinata didn't get far in destroying the slime monster.

"Uh…my hand-"she groaned as her hand was being pulled in before Raven wrapped her hand in dark energy and helped the girl escape captivity.

She turned to attack Plasmus when she heard the voice of the raven-haired newcomer.

"Chidori!" Sasuke bellowed before using chakra-enhanced footsteps to reach the monster faster and stab it, causing it to howl in a strange voice as jolts of electricity zapped around it.

And suddenly Plasmus burst, covering the others in pink slime and Sasuke smirked…only for his smirk to fall, seeing Plasmus having simply split into 8 smaller versions of himself.

At least, he was some sort of challenge.

He was about to use his Fireball Jutsu to get rid of the nuisance…when his Sharingan noticed an explosion that occurred in the distance.

What could that have been?

Fighting this pink creature might have been good training…but what if that explosion could lead him to his scroll?

He couldn't risk that chance.

Sasuke gave a quick glance and was pleased to see the others being still busy with that pink thing and using his channeled chakra, he bolted away from them.

But Hinata soon noticed his absence with the aid of her Byakugan, even seeing to some extend where he was running to. "Sasuke! I can't let him go alone," she said, avoiding another glob of goo before she dashed after him.

"Wait-"

Terra's shout was interrupted by Raven as she slammed one of the Plasmus' into the closest shop with her magic and turned to her.

"Let them go! We can handle this ourselves," she groaned, knocking down another one after evading a few attacks.

"It's not about handling it, Raven," Beast Boy spoke in defense before Raven narrowed her eyes at Beast Boy.

"We don't know anything about them…other that they don't come from Jump City," she said in a cold voice.

"They are from Konoha," the shape-shifter said before she raised an eyebrow.

"And do you know where that is?"

Beast Boy gave a nervous chuckle and Raven crossed her arms.

"I thought so. I didn't trust them anyways – especially that boy," she muttered and Terra felt strangely angry at Raven's words.

"Just because you don't know where they came from?" she asked in disbelief and Raven narrowed her eyes at Terra.

"I can feel it. Something's not right. I have a feeling that all this anger and darkness…might make him…evil. He seems like he doesn't care much about friends," she said and Terra felt a strange stabbing sensation in her chest and turned away.

Raven's words touched her – and not in a good way.

"Raven…" the shape-shifter growled before Robin interrupted him.

"Focus on Plasmus," he growled, throwing an explosive disk at an approaching pink glob.

"Didn't you say you managed to beat him?" Beast Boy questioned, remembering that he said so yesterday.

How did Plasmus get out so fast?

"I did…but someone must have helped him escape," he said as he narrowed his eyes focusing on another Plasmus.

Eyes widened in surprise and Terra looked up at Robin.

"Then could it be…that Plasmus…is just a decoy?" she asked and Robin's eyes widened at hearing this possibility.

But why?

Meanwhile Sasuke had just arrived at the scene of the crime (almost getting hit by a car and hitting a car as well). The building that had exploded had been an electronics store, specialized in computer software and hardware but Sasuke, of course, didn't care about what the shop sold.

His attention was drawn to the few people that apparently were rummaging through the store.

Could it be that they had the scroll?

He entered the shop and saw them turning around, one of them having a small computer chip in his hand…but his gaze was quickly brought back to their faces – to their orange masks.

"Tell me if you have the scroll and I might let you go unharmed," Sasuke spoke with a level voice.

Unfortunately, the figures were not level-headed and charged at him.

With quick reflexes, he dodged them before changing to attack, punching one, slicing with his kunai through the other and impaling another with a few shuriken.

Just then, he saw sparks fly from them and he approached before lifting one of the masks away.

His eyes opened wide, seeing that they were only robots before he heard footsteps approaching and turned around to see a fist flying towards him. He managed to catch the fist before coming face to face with a black and orange mask before Sasuke was surprised with a knee to his stomach and sent into the air.

But Sasuke caught himself quickly and landed in crouching position and watched as a tall, masked man approached him. "Who do you think you are?" Sasuke growled, his red eyes narrowing menacingly at the man…and he replied with chuckling before his voice sounded in English again.

Again? Was he…working for them?

"I'm of no importance. But you can call me Slade," the masked man replied…and his voice was now distorted to sound Japanese.

He could understand him! But how? What kind of jutsu is this?

"Tell me what's going on! Are you the one that has the scroll?" he growled, not liking his calm demeanor one bit.

He had a strikingly similar resemblance to Orochimaru in that aspect and it unnerved Sasuke.

"How about we see if you are worthy of any answers?" he replied and with an angered cry, Sasuke lunged himself at Slade, evading a punch and blocking a kick before countering.

But Slade was only knocked back a bit and Sasuke decided to get serious, pulling out a kunai and throwing it at him. Slade evaded with a tilt of the head but was surprised at how fast Sasuke got to him.

Sasuke's hand was covered in Chidori and he buried his hand in the man's chest, expecting to see blood.

But what he saw were blue sparks…again.

"W-what?"

And in all this confusion, he didn't notice that the robot with the microchip managed to silently slip out of the store.

Sasuke ripped off the mask of Slade to confirm his suspicion and was faced with the same mask on a small computer screen.

"Looking for this?" Slade in the screen said, holding up a scroll and Sasuke stared in shock.

How could he get to it?

"I think you earned your prize after our little match. Come to the southern part of the city tomorrow. I will await you by the docks," he spoke calmly before the screen turned black.

And Sasuke smashed the screen with his fist in sheer rage.

"S-sasuke?"

Hinata's voice brought his attention back and he straightened up and tried to catch his breath, the anger getting to him.

"W-what happened?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice as her eyes took in the scraps of metal scattered around the floor.

More footsteps approached and Sasuke turned around to come face to face with the Teen Titans and he deactivated his Sharingan.

He was too angry to fight and decided to give Hinata her answer. "I found the scroll. And it's with a masked man named Slade."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Trust or tension

Sasuke's voice was again distorted to sound in English.

"Who is Slade?" Hinata asked confused and she heard gasps behind her before she turned around in confusion.

"Slade?" Robin asked heatedly and stepped up to Sasuke. "Where is he?" he shouted in utter anger and Sasuke narrowed his eyes annoyed.

"Get out of my face!" Sasuke replied and Robin grabbed the other boy by the collar. Sasuke of course, saw that as a threat and aimed a punch at the Boy Wonder but he blocked it.

"Tell me where he is or I'll make you!" Robin shouted and Sasuke pulled out a kunai and aimed it at his angered face before Raven used her magic and flung Robin to the ground.

"Shouldn't your last encounter with Slade have shown you that it's not wise to run blindly into a fight with him?" Raven said sternly as she stood over him with arms crossed.

"We have to find out what he is up to!"

"Yeah, but blindly falling into his traps is not how we're supposed to do it," Raven countered before Robin stood up and dusted himself off.

"Do you know what he was doing here? Or what he wants with your scroll?" Cyborg asked but only received confused and annoyed glances.

"Uh…Slade…scroll?" Beast Boy repeated and used various hand movements to make it understandable for the two but saw with disappointment that Sasuke had turned away.

"I gotta find him! Hinata, let's go," he ordered but she didn't move.

"Uh…Sasuke, I think it's better if we stay with them. This boy seems to know who this Slade is," she reasoned as she pointed at Robin but Sasuke wasn't complying.

"You mean the boy who just attacked me? Don't tell me you want to stay with the enemy?" he asked.

"If they are the only ones that can help us get to Slade and to get home, yes," she replied with determination and Sasuke remained silent for a moment.

He anyways had time until tomorrow and also needed a place to sleep.

He sighed. "Fine."

Having received the translation via Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra and Starfire were the first ones breaking out into huge smiles.

"Does that mean our new friends will be staying in the Tower with us?" Starfire asked.

"You heard right," the shape-shifter replied and the alien broke out in a huge squeal and hugged the Hyuga like her life depended on it.

"U-Uh…what happened?" she asked surprised and a bit uncomfortable.

"You'll stay with us. Isn't that great?" Terra grinned but received confused stares directed at her.

Raven wasn't very enthusiastic about it. "But only until we find Slade."

"And while they stay with us, I could also get to make those translators," Cyborg said before they started moving homewards.

"Uh…where are we going?" Hinata asked, looking at each of them in turn.

"Home," Terra replied and pulled the girl by her hand.

Sasuke stayed behind, not knowing if it would be such a good idea to trust them.

"Come on! We don't have all day," Beast Boy complained before shoving the boy as a ram from behind before receiving a death glare and morphed back and hurried after the others.

He didn't want to risk losing his teeth.

After some time, they came up at the coast and Raven and Starfire helped Cyborg and Robin respectively to get a lift over the water while Terra and Beast Boy used their powers on their own to get across.

"Huh? Beast Boy, look at those two," Terra called over the rushing wind and the falcon next to her flew closer to the two that were apparently…running on the water.

How were they doing that?

Terra tried imitating the two and dropped from her rock and landed waist deep with a splash. Seeing that she'd stay behind if she tried to get this right, she simply used her rock as a surfboard and followed the two shinobi.

It didn't take them long to reach the tower and gather in the common room.

"Let me prepare the meal that will fill our hungry stomachs," Starfire declared but Cyborg interrupted her.

"I'm not sure they can handle any of your food, Star. How about I do the cooking?" he suggested.

"A little testing will not do any harm," she protested and Cyborg sighed.

"Fine. But let us order some pizza in case they don't like it," he said more for the team than for the two newcomers and Starfire luckily agreed.

"And you two?" he called Sasuke and Hinata who eyed him confused (or in Sasuke's case) disinterested. "You can sleep in the common room," he told them before he went to his room to prepare the new communicators.

Meanwhile Raven ordered the pizzas before she left the common room as well.

Sasuke and Hinata busied themselves with taking a closer look around the common room. A lot of the furniture was also available in Konoha but the TV here was huge and some of the furniture was very strange looking and…high-tech. Hinata found a particular interest at watching the scenery from those giant windows of the tower.

The view gave a sense of tranquility.

The sun was already beginning to set and suddenly Beast Boy joined Terra and Hinata by the window.

"Ok, who wants to have a tour of the Tower?" he asked.

"Definitely not him," Terra giggled, pointing at Sasuke who had dropped onto the couch and began sharpening his kunai.

"He doesn't know what he's missing out on," Beast Boy retorted before Sasuke gave him a quick glance. "On with the tour," he added hurriedly and pulled Hinata by her hand before Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his retreating form.

"Have fun, you two. I'll be in my room if you need anything," Terra called after them before sighing.

She went back to the scenery and her worried expression was reflected in the window-pane. What did Slade want with a scroll?

Would…it include her?

Sasuke caught that worried look before she went to her room.

What was up with her?

And why did he wonder about it?

He sighed and got up from the couch, deciding to get some training done. He couldn't just sit here and waste time.

Meanwhile the heiress and the changeling were walking around the Tower as the green Titan showed her each and every corner of their home.

"How about we skip this room?" Beast Boy said as they reached Raven's room and Hinata looked at him in confusion when he just passed it.

"Aren't you going to show me this room as well?" she asked with a cocked head and the shape-shifter turned to her with a somewhat nervous smile.

"I'm sure Raven's in there meditating and you know, she doesn't like it when people just barge into her room. I should know," he mumbled the last part. "You still haven't seen my room yet," he cried excitedly and pulled the still confused girl on her arm.

"Welcome to my lair," he joked as he stepped into his room, knowing that she wouldn't understand his joke he just made.

Hinata noticed a pile of clothes in the middle of the room. "Oh, it's…nice," she mumbled, trying to be polite and the changeling chuckled embarrassed.

"Yeah, I haven't had time to clean up," he mumbled as he rushed to shove his pile into the closet. "Just ignore the-"

"Guys? Look what I got," Cyborg's voice came from behind and Beast Boy turned around to get a new communicator thrown into his hands.

Hinata almost let hers drop before she looked in confusion at it. "W-what is it?" she asked as she studied it.

Her voice suddenly played out in English and Cyborg spoke into his device.

"This is the T-communicator. Now you communicate with us with no problems, right?"

His voice came from her communicator, distorted to sound Japanese and she cried out with a smile. "I-I…can understand you!"

"Thought so. I'll just give this to your friend and then, you'll all have one," Cyborg grinned and left the room.

"How cool is that? Now we don't have to play pantomime to talk to each other," Beast Boy chuckled and his voice played on her communicator and she giggled a little.

"Hey, I haven't even told you a joke yet," Beast Boy bragged, not believing how easy it would be to crack her up.

But her smile vanished before he even had the chance to say one word.

"Beast Boy? Who is this…Slade?" she asked.

Confusion struck him before he frowned a little, remembering that the scroll they were looking for was with him.

"He's bad news, that's for sure."

Hearing the translation, the changeling noticed a worried expression on her face.

"Is he strong?"

"Strong enough to make Robin almost his apprentice," he mumbled, remembering how they were forced to fight against their leader.

"But…didn't Robin hate this Slade? At least it seemed so."

"He still does…but he was being forced to work for him. And trust me, it hurt us as much as it did him," Beast Boy replied, not meaning for the wordplay to be funny in any way.

Slade wasn't one to mess around after all.

Her brows furrowed and her hands turned to fists.

"Cheer up!" he said suddenly and Hinata was brought out of her troublesome thoughts. "I bet your friend knows how to stay clear of him. I mean, he does that with almost everyone," he laughed and Hinata couldn't help but chuckle a little.

She might not know Sasuke that much but during their time on the mission together, she realized that this statement wasn't so very wrong.

"Can you…tell me more about you and your friends?" she asked suddenly. "If Sasuke…knows more about you…maybe he will be friendlier towards you," she suggested, remembering that he had eventually opened up towards Sakura and Naruto.

Maybe the same thing might happen with this team.


End file.
